


Rain

by warm_in_my_friendships



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton - Freeform, M/M, alex is scared of the rain bc I'm Not Oringinal, lams fluff, ur gay bois are back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warm_in_my_friendships/pseuds/warm_in_my_friendships
Summary: alex is scared of the rain and john is a Good





	

“You good?” John leans over asking Alexander.  
Alexander draws his attention form the window over to John, muttering a yes then went back to looking out the window.  
It had been raining all day putting Alexander on edge.   
John rolled his eyes not buying Alexander’s answer and decided to play along, “quite some weather we are having today.”  
“Mhm truly something,” Alexander said quietly.   
“A lotta rain today hm,” John suggested knowing what was bothering Alexander.   
Alexander sighed slightly before again muttering a yes.  
Alexander then put his focus on the worksheet he had laying in front of him. John then did the same. The two worked in silence, which was quiet odd considering Alexander is quite the talker. Weather it be talking to John or talking himself through what he’s working on. John put down his pen and looked up at Alexander. He was looking down intently at the paper in front of him some of his dark hair falling over his shoulder.   
“Hey Alex,” John tried.  
“Yeah?” Alexander answers still not looking up.  
“You should look at me love,” John asked knowing Alexander expresses emotion through his eyes.  
Alexander didn't say anything.  
“Alexander please,” John tried again.  
Alexander still didn't say anything he just keep working.   
John smirked getting an idea.  
“Lex please,” he said this as last resort.  
Alexander reacted to the very personal nickname. He then moved his gaze to meet John’s. John studied Alexander noticing how on edge he really is. Alexander looked exhausted like he does when he gets anxious. When ever he is extremely anxious he gets drained.   
“Love are you alright?” John asked.  
Alexander’s left hand dropped the pencil he was holding. He then sat back against the back of the chair and sighed dramatically, “not exactly.”  
“The rain?” John asked.  
Alexander nodded slowly.   
John stood up and packed up his stuff. Alexander picked up on what John was doing and started to pack up his own. He only stopped when John placed his hand on Alexander’s wrist.  
“Relax,” John said softly.  
“John it’s okay I can handle this-,” Alexander said.  
“I know you can but you look drained so just relax I got it lets go back,” John said packing Alexander’s things.   
John threw his backpack over his right shoulder and Alexander’s on his left.  
“Laurens I can take my own backpack,” Alexander tired.  
“I know, but I mean so can I,” John said offering his hand out to Alexander.  
Alexander took it softly. As the two approached their dorm the rain picked up and turned more into a storm. Alexander tightened his grip on John’s hand as thunder roared.   
John stopped in front of their dorm and placed his hands on Alexander’s shoulders.   
“Hey look at me,” John said softly.  
Alexander made eye contact with John, “you’re okay love, you’ll be safe.” John offered.  
Alexander let out a breath he was holding and nodded and muttered an okay as John got their dorm door unlocked and open. John then took Alexander’s hand and pulled him inside. Alexander stood in the middle of their dorm’s small hallway looking lost as John let go of his hand so he could close the door and put their bags down. John looked back at the very lost looking Alexander and sighed.  
“Love come here,” John said his voice in a calming manner.  
Alexander went over to John and grabbed his hand as if his life depended on it. Alexander then realized what he was doing, “sorry,” he stuttered out.  
“Shh its okay love,” John said softly in attempt to calm Alexander.  
John then slowly walked over to his bed still holding Alexander’s hand. He then hugged Alexander and secured him within his embrace. John then slowly and smoothly laid down bringing Alexander with him. He then let go of Alexander one arm still wrapped around him.   
“Sorry,” Alexander said quietly to John.  
“You did nothing wrong love,” John answered lightly.  
“Yea I did. I’m acting like a child. A child. Honestly this behavior of mine is so childlike its embarrassing and you put up with it,” Alexander says strongly getting upset with himself.  
“Alex, its nothin to get upset about,” John replied softly.  
“John it is-,” Alexander tried to challenge.  
“Alexander listen please,” John said moving his hand to Alexander’s hair playing with it softly.   
Alexander looked up at John showing he was listening.  
“You fear is legit. You don’t have to be embarrassed by it,” John said softly.  
Thunder cracked and Alexander pulled himself into John’s side. John held him close for a few seconds he pulled his arm back. Alexander then relaxed a bit and returned to his pervious state.   
“I love you jack,” Alexander said softly using John’s personal nick name.  
“I love you too Alex,” John shot back.  
The two just laid in quiet for a while before Alexander yawned.   
“You should rest,” John said.   
Alexander opened his mouth to challenge but John started again, “you could sleep off the rain perhaps if you sleep it off you may not notice its there.”  
Alexander considered the idea then agreed. He then moved closer to John so his face was on John’s chest. John then listened for Alexander’s breath to slow down into slow even breaths before falling asleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo jack was actually a nick name of john by his family and close friends the more you know


End file.
